This invention relates to devices for supporting wet gloves in extended form during drying and more particularly to thin-walled containers with a generally hand shape that can serve as glove drying forms as well as containers for useful items.
Glove forms for molding and drying gloves are well known in the prior art and include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,166,439; 3,409,142; 3,477,622; 3,486,670; 4,018,382, 4,084,733; 4,565,287 and French Pat. No. 2,557,011. The instant invention as disclosed and claimed herein provides distinct and useful advantages not previously known to the prior art.
Gloves used for sports such as golf, archery, handball, skiing, and the like are often made of fine soft leather. The hands perspire during the sporting activity, wetting the glove with perspiration. At the conclusion of the activity, the wet glove may be forced into a bag with other items where it remains untouched until the next occasion which may be the next day or a year away. It is unpleasant to put on a wet glove or a glove that has dried and/or mildewed in a compressed condition. Furthermore, the lifetime and performance of a glove so treated is seriously degraded.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a form upon which to dry a glove that is inexpensive to produce and that offers such convenience of use that it will encourage proper care of the glove.